


Lullaby for a Winchester

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Asia, Black Sabbath - Freeform, Boston, Classic Rock, Dean Winchester Approves, Eye of the Tiger, Gen, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Kansas, Metallica - Freeform, REO Speedwagon - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supernatural Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short little poem including some of our favorite songs from Supernatural. I like to think it would put a Sam or Dean Winchester to sleep :)<br/>This is what happens when I'm bored at work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya'll. PS. if you're an artist, I have a request :)

Carry on my wayward son

When you shook me all night long

On the highway to hell

In the heat of the moment we fell

Enter sandman from the foggy night

I am iron man; will prove my might

Can’t fight this feeling any longer

We go back in black to make us stronger

The Eye of the tiger exists in my soul

It’s more than a feeling and takes it’s toll

I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

And I’m wanted, dead or alive


End file.
